Bad Habits
by taytay3
Summary: Allison Dawson is attending Lexington Boarding School, the best school in all of Miami. But is it the best? After having a rough encounter with her roommate's best friend, Austin Moon she's starting to reconsider applying for this "prestigious" school. With all the wild parties, tattooed boys, and piercings in all the wrong places, can she truly find her place in this wild society?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys so this is my new story "Bad Habits" umm so, about all my other stories I haven't been updating I'm truly sorry I will get to them as soon as possible! I just have so many, actually too many. I have like 3 sequels I have to do, at least 5 stories I have to update and with my ideas running wild I just can't keep one idea in its place:P Soo to take my mind off of all of it I created a new story, just to get the ball rolling and to show you guys I haven't disappeared just yet;)**

**So this story is going to be amazing, I have some really awesome author's from fan fiction who are going to be starring in this story!:) You will get to meet the characters in Ch.2 and 3 but only if I get enough reviews for the 1st chappy:) **

**Anywhooooo... this story is going to be a bit like the novel I just bought "After". After, is an amazing book, I recommend all of you guys to read it! It's even on wattpad! Oh by the way...do you guys think I should start a wattpad account? Leave it in the reviews below!:)**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot...yeah yeah...**

* * *

Bad Habits

Ally's POV

"Allison wake up!" My mother called from downstairs.

I twisted and turned in my bed...today was finally it. Today was the day that I was moving to a whole different school, a whole different scenery. I've moved around a lot during my childhood but nothing could compare to something like _this._

A long time ago, my mother and I -mostly my mother- decided that with my superb grades I needed to go to a more suited, serious, disciplined school. And in my mother's eyes, she thought that a prep school was the most suitable. Even_ she_ went to a prep school, which led her into getting accepted into Harvard University, and getting a degree in law.

My mother wants me to get a degree in law as well but I want to do a lot more than just that.

I've always loved the musical arts. When my father got me a guitar for my twelfth birthday, I was stunned. I had never become so attached to a present before so quickly, it was then that I realized I wanted to be a songwriter and a professional guitarist.

Growing up in the small town of Waterford, it was hard fitting in, especially if you didn't belong.

I managed to make some friends here and there, but they were not my usual type.

They were more serious about life than I hand intended them to be. Heck, they were already thinking about jobs, homes, and what colleges they wanted to apply to then. But I was only twelve at the time and my head was in the clouds, I had crazy ambitions that my mother would have a heart attack to if she knew about them.

Ever since I entered high school, I became my mom's perfect child.

I studied, living my life as if I had my own planner in my head. I'm in all Pre-AP classes, I've joined all the national honor society clubs, and have earned all my hours by tutoring students in every grade level. In 10th grade I decided to join the Math and Science center at Clover Hill High down in Virginia, therefore causing us to move there for all of my 10th grade year.

But then my mother got transferred back to Waterford for a case and I had to leave the center. It was an exciting experience and I met a bunch of new people that were highly intelligent and logical thinkers.

So here were back in Waterford and my mom decides to sign me up for a prep school. Did I mention she did it without my permission? It was supposed to be a surprise and _boy_ it was. She so happened to decide to announce it on my eighteenth birthday and when she did, I was, well you could say happy...?

She had already bought me a car, probably just to bribe me into accepting the offer.

But there was no need to bribe me, apparently she had already accepted the offer without my consent. And now that the day has finally come, I dread it. I hate changing routines, I was used to it when I was ten but now it's just getting down right old.

"Allison Marie Dawson! Jake will be here any minute!" My mother's voice frightened me, causing me to fall off of my queen sized bed. I was literally going to miss this room. The blue colored wallpaper, the bookcases lined up against the wall, the peace and quiet...

"Allison!" She yelled once again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I scrambled to my feet and opened the door calling out, "I'll be there in a minute! Just let me shower and get dressed!" I quickly ran to my bathroom stripping down as fast as I could. After I took my 15 minute shower, I got dressed.

It was a simple outfit and it was just how I liked it.

A pair of dark blue jeans, a pink floral top, a gold necklace, and a nice pair of ballet flats. I decided not to do any makeup, mostly because I actually didn't know how to put it on. I could never wrap my mind around the idea of makeup and how it played a daily role in women's success to beauty.

I brushed my teeth deciding not to eat after I was done, and rushed downstairs.

The stairs leading downstairs opened up into the living room so I could see my mom and a mop of tousled brown hair.

_Jake._

Jake was my best friend, he had been my friend ever since I had moved to Waterford in 9th grade. He had always been there for me, he understands me. I may have not told him about my musical ambitions that I've decided not to pursue but he does know I can play a couple instruments.

"Ugh, finally you're here!" My mother drastically says as she claps her hands together.

I roll my eyes as I come over to stand next to Jake. My mom gasps, "Perfect! Awe you two are so perfect together! Wait a minute, let me go get my camera so I can get a picture of you two!" She squeals in excitement before taking off into the kitchen.

"Ugh mothers..." Jake and I say in unison and then laugh.

He knew how my mom was so he had every right to say that.

We plopped down on the couch and he put his arm around my shoulder, "So prep girl...are you excited?" He said giving my shoulder a little supportive squeeze. Jake was like the perfect big brother I never had but wished for.

"Yeah I guess, it's just-"

"You've gotten used to the routine here and now you want to stay... why didn't you just tell your mom no?" He questioned while interrupting me, I took a deep aggravated sigh. All I want is to make my mom proud of me, I never want to be looked down upon her. Ever. I guess it's just something Jake doesn't understand.

"You wouldn't understand Jake."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah of course I wouldn't cause you're life is so much more complicated than mine will ever be." He snapped. I turned to face him but he just sat there with an exasperated look on his face. We hated fighting with each other, "I'm sorry. I guess I just don't have a reasonable answer to your question right now."

"There's an answer Allison, you just won't say it."

I sat there a bit shocked by Jake's attitude. "Are you alright?" I finally ask after a couple minutes had gone by. He lifted his and smiled, "No everything's fine. I'm just a bit sad you're leaving me. It's like 9th grade all over again." He frowned and I brought him in for a deep hug. My chin found it's place on his shoulder and I had let some tears finally fall.

Jake was my _only _true friend and saying goodbye to him like this wasn't fair.

After senior year my mom wants me to pack up all my things and get ready to attend Harvard University. We'll probably never get enough time to see each other, this is why I'm crying, it's why I'm so moody and sad...

Suddenly a bright light flashed causing Jake and I to pull back from our hug.

"Gotcha!" My mother chimed happily.

"Awe look at you two love birds!"

"We're not dating!" Jake and I yelled in unison.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the time gasping in shock, "Honey we need to get on the road now or you're going to be late for orientation!" She hurriedly rushed out of the living room and opened the door. Jake went over to the hall and grabbed my suitcases, "Ready to go prep girl?" He sneered.

I scowled at him, "You know I don't like being called that." I snapped as I pulled on my glasses. I normally wouldn't have to wear them if I had my contacts but my doctor prescribed the wrong ones and now I have to wait for them to be delivered.

I was hoping they would have came the week before but of course with my luck, they didn't.

"Jake! Allison! Car now!" My mother yelled as I heard the engine of my car roar to life.

I sighed and closed the door on our way out while shoving my phone in my back pocket, "Let's go."

{Line Break}

"We're here!" My mom announced as we parked and got out of the car.

_Lexington Boarding School -_or prep school, in which me and Jake call it- was written in big broad letters painted in plain black and white colors. The scenery of the school was dark and gloomy, like something you would watch from one of the Harry Potter series.

My mom cupped her mouth, dabbing her tears away. "It still looks the same." She said happily as she stared in utter amazement. I was amazed at how big a boarding school was and how many opportunities would await me here. Yeah I wasn't excited about moving away from Waterford but Lexington doesn't seem so bad after all.

"Hello ma'am," a young student said as she came up to us, "Are you Ms. Dawson?"

I nodded and she smiled letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness! It's very hard to find our students on the first day of school! I'm Emily Anderson your mentor for the rest of the week." She smiled at my mother, then Jake, and then me. She seemed a bit too cheery for my liking...

She grabbed a clipboard out of her leather bag and her eyes scrolled the paper, "Okay first on the list of activities today; orientation!" She chimed happily. Jake gave me a weary look and shook his head. He was probably thinking the same thing about her peppiness.

"Is it mandatory that we have to go to orientation?" Jake asked.

My mother slapped his arm hard, he winced.

"Never mind him Emily, orientation is _very _important to the school." She spoke sternly staring him down. Emily cleared her throat, "It is very important to the system of this school. It prepares the students for the rest of the school year."

"Yeah Jackson." Mother snapped.

Jake winced at the name. He hated it when anyone used his real name.

"You guys ready to go?" Emily asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes of course we are! Let's go you guys!" My mother walked beside Emily as they entered the auditorium that was separated from the rest of the school. I sighed as Jake opened the door, "I swear your mom is going to be the death of me." He chuckled.

A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A

After one hour of an excruciating lecture about the school's history and expectations, we arrived at the dorms. I honestly couldn't wait to find out who was going to be my roommate. She could have the same ambitions as mine, she would probably like to study or read tons and tons of books like I do. We could even go out to the coffeehouse on campus!

"Here's the key to your dorm." She handed me the key and said a soft 'bye' before leaving.

I drew in a deep breath and unlocked the door.

My mother gasped, "Oh my god..."

"Holy landfill..." Jake said in shock.

Shock was one way to describe it.

The left side of the room was covered in poster that had dark heavy metal bands on them. Some I knew about, others I could careless to figure out about. The girl came to the edge of her bed and smiled at us. She was wearing dark make up and lots of black clothing, she had a couple tattoos on her arms.

"Hi! You must be my new roommate! I'm Katie but you can call me Kat for short." She came over and gave me a great big hug showing her affection. I awkwardly hugged her back and she went back to sit on her bed.

Jake looked from me to my mother and then back to me.

So this was going to be my roommate.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in boys!" Kat shouted.

Two boys barged in and not to my surprise they seemed to be Kat's type. They both had very visible tattoos on their arms, a couple tattoos on their wrist and one had a very visible tattoo on his chest.

"Hey you must be Kat's new roommate," one of the boys asked.

He had brown hair and a piercing in his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm Allison Dawson."

I held out my hand and he shook it, to my surprise this boy actually had manners.

"I'm Drew Michelson, it's nice to meet you."

I nodded feeling a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Austin will you come out from the corner?" Kat asked grabbing a bag underneath her bed. I turned around and saw that there had been another boy in the room, I almost forgot that two people walked into here. He suddenly sighed and walked over to the side of Kat's bed, my eyes followed his every move. "Can we go now, I can't stand this room." He snapped rather rudely.

I wanted to draw my eyes off of his body but I couldn't help but notice every little detail about him.

He was wearing black skinny jeans, beat up converses, a tight white V-neck shirt, and some wrist bands. Tattoos covered only half of his arms, on his right arm he had a drawing of a blue electric guitar, but not just any electric guitar it was the famous flying V. Flying V's were known for its rich sound and high pitched note's it produced.

My eyes trailed down to his left arm, I looked at his wrist.

There was an anchor drawn on it.

_I wonder why that's there..._

I looked up at him to find him glaring at me as if I had done something utterly upsetting to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a menacing tone.

I swallowed hard. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He ran his fingers through his hair and rolled his eyes at me. I watched as his muscles flexed. He didn't even have to try and they flexed that way...

"Sorry Ally but I'm going to go hang with my friends tonight." Kat said while pushing her phone her back pocket.

My mother looked at her in shock. Jake was still standing there in silence.

"N-No problem, I need to put away stuff anyways." I said in soft tone.

"Great! Well I'll see you later! It was nice meeting you guys!" And with that she grabbed Drew's arms and pulled him out of the room. Austin shoved his hands in his pockets, gave me one last glare, and left the room.

The door slammed shut.

"You're getting a new roommate!" My mother proclaimed.

I looked at Jake and he shrugged.

"Mom no! I don't care if she's-"

"If she's a girl who lets boys into her room!? Tell me I raised you to be a lot more wiser than that!" She yelled frantically waving around her arms. "Mom I'm eighteen years old! I think I can manage her, it's not like were going to become all buddy-buddy! Plus she's not even the type of person or type of friend I'm looking for!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Fine but I swear if she causes any trouble for you-"

"Mother, I've got this under control." I stated cautiously.

"...Fine, I'll be in the car Jake." She stormed out of the room leaving the door open.

Jake sighed, "Well on the bright side...at least your roommates hot."

I gasped and pushed him, he laughed. "I'm kidding, but seriously don't get mixed up in the wrong group okay? You're a good kid I would hate for you to ruin your education because of them."

I sat down on my bed, "Them? You act as if they're a disease."

He sat beside me, "No Ally it's just people can change faster than you know it. I just...promise me you won't be talking to that group much?" He asked. I sighed and nodded, we stood up and gave each other hugs before saying our finale goodbyes.

I closed the door and drew my back against it.

So this is what total independence feels like.

Taking a deep breath I walked over to my bed and laid down. I was too exhausted to put away all my stuff, a little nap couldn't hurt. So I pushed my suitcases on the floor and got under the covers before closing my eyes.

{Line Break}

I twisted and turned in my bed.

I don't know why but I was hearing the sound of a bag crunching and someone crunching something very very loudly. I let out an exasperated sigh and sat up in my bed shocked to find Austin laying down on Kat's bed.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" I questioned nervously.

Silence.

"Hello? I asked you a question!" I waved my hands around to at least get some sort of reaction from him. He sighed and looked at me blandly, this reaction gave me time to notice his lip ring. "Now if you don't mind...could you please leave?" I asked as nicely as I could even though he was being the worst jerk possible.

He leaned against the head board and grabbed his bag of potato chips.

"Let's get one thing straight Alicia-"

"It's Allison." I interrupted.

_He has the audacity to say my name wrong?_

"Yeah like I said _Aubrey, _don't start talking to me cause I'm your roommate's friend alright?" He gave me an evil smirk before cutting the TV on, he sank his hand into the bag of the potato chips and started munching them.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Austin what are you doing in here?" Kat groaned.

He smiled at her, "Nothing really, just watching TV."

_Or being extremely rude to your roommate..._

She rolled her eyes and came to sit on the edge of my bed, "Guess what Ally?"

"What?"

"There's going to be a huge party tonight! Wanna come?" She asked.

"Wait a minute? There are parties allowed on campus?"

Austin scoffed.

_Hmm, I guess he really is paying attention to our conversation._

"Well yeah only on weekends though and since today is only Friday I was wondering if you would like to come! I've been at this school since freshman year so I know every little detail about the parties that go on." She got off my bed and went to the closet.

"So what should you wear..." She pondered.

I got up off the bed stopping her, "Whoa, I never agreed to go to _any _party." I said as I closed the closet doors. To think that I would go to a party on my first night at Lexington, my mother definitely would have a heart attack.

Austin got up off the bed, "Am I driving you or what this time?" He asked Kat, simply ignoring my very existence as he stood in front of her. She went over to her black bag and pulled out a makeup bag. "Yeah of course you are and Ally's coming too."

"What?" Austin and I both yelled in unison.

He gave me a glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on Kat, be nice to the poor girl. She wouldn't survive two minutes at a party like that!" He retorted. I gave him a look of disbelief, "Um, excuse me but I have been to quite a few parties before in my lifetime." I snapped at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah _really really._" I said emphasizing each word.

"I don't like you." He said in annoyance.

Kat butted in, "Hey guys stop-"

"Well I hate you," I said as simply as I could, "I have never met anyone who treats people they don't even know with so much disrespect!" I yelled at him. His eyes went wide in shock as he slammed his fist onto Kat's dresser. "And I haven't met anyone who's a brat like you!" He yelled back as he stepped closer to me.

Kat looked at the both of us with worried eyes.

"I'm not a brat-"

"Oh yes you are! You're just another goody two shoes, with perfect grades, a nice home, perfectly family and you get whatever you want. Just because Kat's your roommate doesn't mean you can hang with us. No lets get one thing straight _Abby, _you will never be one of us. So go cozy on up in your bed and read a good book will ya?" He grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her out of the room.

I swallowed hard.

A soft wetness slid down my cheek.

_Was I really crying over that?_

I wiped my eyes and ran to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and saw that my tears had stained my cheek, I couldn't believe it. I was crying over what that low life jerk had said to me. I sat down on the toilet seat and suddenly started to cry, I don't know why his mean words stuck a knife up in my heart.

And frankly I didn't want to find out why.

* * *

**A/N- Well that's it for you lovelies:) So please do read, review, and favorite if you like it! Or even if you love it! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating a lot of my stories and I'm working hard to try and get my imagination up and running!:) With exams and school work, and chores, I just don't got a lot of time to get a on fan fiction anymore:( Anyways I hope you liked the story and feel free to PM me any time if you have questions!:)**

**-Taylor:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So guys I have a question. This story is rated mature for a reason meaning there will be some...ahem...smutty scenes. But no problem I can always adjust to your comfort level for you guys!:) I don't mind making it less detailed ya know? I would hate for you guys to be uncomfortable if reading a smutty scene in my stories so please just comment down below your opinion on it alright? If you're totally chill with it or not.**

**Anyways in this chapter there's no smut, I promise!:) Maybe a little little scene but nothing big. **

**By the way thanks for the AWESOME AMAZING REVIEWS!:) CAN WE GET EVEN MORE ON THIS ONE? I know you guys can do itttttt!:)**

**Oh and if you read all the way...a special character from one of my old stories is back;) Lets see who can find the character first:)**

**(New characters will be arriving in Ch.3)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally just the plot:)**

* * *

Bad Habits

Ally's POV

I was recently sitting at my desk doing some late night studying.

Yeah I know it's a Friday and normally kids would be out partying or hitting up the bowling arena with their friends, but not me. That's not my kind of _fun. _My kind of fun is reading books, listening to music, or just watching a good old movie to pass the time.

People like _Austin _will never understand the meaning of my ways. All he probably cares about is getting high or going to some stupid party past midnight. Does he even care about his future? I mean...why does he even go to this school? Lexington is a prestigious school with high standards... _standards Austin couldn't live up to._

Ugh, why am I even wasting my time thinking about him?

_Don't think about him Ally, he's just some punk with an attitude._

I sipped on my bottled water and went back to studying the pages of my textbook.

Suddenly the door swung open, "Hey Kat I was wonder-... Allison?" Drew asked while closing the door behind him. I turned around in my chair to face him, a weird expression flashed across his face, "Why are you here? Is that a...textbook?" He asked while pointing at it.

My face flushed with embarrassment and I quickly slammed the book closed.

"Pfft...no...it's just a really large book...I picked up from the library!" I stood up, awkwardly sliding my hands in my jeans. He watched my movements suspiciously before walking over, I tried to get to the book before he did but he stopped my by putting his hand on my forehead.

He opened the book, then looked at me, and then back at the book.

"Pythagorean theorem? On a Friday night?" He questioned.

I shrugged and removed his hand from my head, "Well in all honesty I couldn't do it on a Saturday night, that's when I watch the history channel-" I explained. He gave me a bland look, "That's it you're coming to the party tonight cause this is just sad."

"It's not sad it's useful! I'm simply preparing myself!" I retorted.

"For what? It's not like Pythagoras is going to pop out of nowhere and ask you the formula to a right sided triangle!" He grabbed the book and pushed it under my bed before opening the closet doors. "You're going to a party because that's where the fun begins."

"No-"

He pushed me against the wall and covered my mouth with his hand.

Surprised, my own body started to heat up.

_He's so close..._

"Stop saying no and relax a bit, one night won't kill you."

"Mhmm!"

"Oh...is that a yes I hear?" He asked smiling.

I shook my head putting my hands on his chest.

"Am I interrupting some sexual role play fetish you're doing again Drew?"

Drew pulled his hand away from my mouth and I looked at Austin in shock. He was leaning against the door with a bland expression on his face, of course, I wouldn't expect anything more than that emotionless look.

Drew suddenly laughed casually.

_How was he laughing at a time like this!?_

"Nah not this time Austin."

Austin scoffed and walked over to Kat's side of the room, clearly ignoring me.

Not that I wanted him to or anything...

I shyly looked at the floor, I wanted to look up...just to see if Austin was glaring at me like he usually would but instead I found him rummaging through Kat's dresser. "Hey that's violation of privacy!" I snapped at him. He froze and turned around to face me, "Oh and what are you the police? After that little slutty situation you were in with Drew...officer please do arrest me for being a naughty boy." He winked at me and held out his hands.

I rolled my eyes at him.

If he thought that this was some joke it's not.

"You're not funny." I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Never said I was."

"Don't get cocky with me."

"Can't help it just something I was born with. Kind of helps the birthrate increase, gives girls intense pleasure I mean-"

"I didn't mean cocky in that way! You know what I mean!" I yelled. I could fell my face flushed with embarrassment. Did he really just tell me all those things... ugh this exactly why I hate him.

Drew laughed and came out of the closet with a cocktail dress.

"How about this?" He asked.

"No way, too short!"

"I think it's hot." He exclaimed.

"Well I'm either leaving without you or with you Drew. Kat's been drinking and you know with that the clothes come off so I gotta go back to the League's house." He grabbed some of Kat's shirt's, jeans, and panties, and shoved them in a bag.

I don't get Austin...at least an hour ago Austin was yelling at me and now he's playing with me.

No, I shouldn't get used to it...he's probably destined to yell at me again.

"Okay fine, we'll come." Drew answered.

"We?" Austin said raising an eyebrow.

Drew smiled and put an arm around my shoulder, "Yes we."

"There's no way in hell she's coming to that party especially in that outfit!" He yelled.

I glared at him. "Austin get serious."

"I am serious Drew! I mean look at her! She's a walking daffodil of joy!"

My jaw dropped.

{Line Break}

"I can't believe you made me bring the daffodil." Austin grimaced as we pulled up to a large house.

"Hey I didn't even want to come!" I retorted.

"And yet your still in my car...stupid Angelina." He muttered as he got out of the car slamming the door shut. I sighed and got out, realizing that he would never remember my actual name, Drew ran his fingers through his hair, and I could see his tattoo's on his arm. They were chains that started from his shoulder and ended at his elbow.

"You ready to go in?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't fit in Drew this isn't my type of society."

He rolled his eyes, "Trust me...none of us do." He led me inside and I was instantly hit with loud heavy metal music playing. My heart started to race and my head was pounding already. I haven't even been at this party for more than two minutes and I was already getting a migraine.

People were dancing and grinding on each other. The smell of beer stung my nostrils as I tried to follow Drew.

"Awesome party right?"

"No it's horrible, I want to go home." I demanded.

"Come on, let me just introduce you to my friends and then you can go home okay? I promise I'll even take you home myself." He said while leading me into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge, popped a can of beer and chugged some of it down.

"Okay fine." I leaned against the wall uncomfortably.

As people walked in and out of the kitchen I got weird stares from them, they looked at me as if I was some alien.

"Hey Drew?"

_Silence._

"Drew?" I faced the other way to see him making out with a girl.

"Great." I walked past him and out into the chaotic room full of dancing drunken people.

"Allison!" A voice called out. I turned around to see Kat stumbling towards me. Great more drunken people, just what I need when I want to go back to the dorms and go to sleep. I never asked to come here so why am I still here!?

"Hey Kat, you alright?" I asked.

She laughed and slung an arm around me, "Yeah! Follow me!"

I looked at her suspiciously but followed her, what's the worse that could happen?

She led me to a couch where a bunch of people -that, to no surprise looked like her- were sitting. They all either had a cigarette in their mouth's or a bottle of beer in their hands. "Who's this?" A boy with jet black hair asked. It was shaggy and had streaks of silver in it, he had a nose ring, a piercing in his left eyebrow, and tattoos on both his arms.

"This is Allison Dawson my roomie!" She exclaimed happily.

The girl on the floor scoffed at me as she went back to drinking her bottle of beer.

_I didn't even say anything and I was on her bad side...?_

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Jet Madden." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Look at you already making new friends!" Kat beamed. I rolled my eyes once again.

He looked me in the eyes for a while but I looked down.

A blush was coming onto my cheeks and I needed to find something to distract me from Jet's face. I reached for my back pocket but my phone wasn't there, I then reached for my front but nothing was there either.

"Crap, I left my phone in the car. I guess I'll just have to go get it."

"I'll go with you." Jet offered standing up. "No thanks I think I can manage."

"No, I insist I'll even help you look for your phone." He took a whiff of his cigarette. I sighed realizing that he wouldn't give up and led him through the crowd of people with him following me closely behind. I opened the door and the cool air hit me, it felt nice to breathe natural air once again.

"The cars this way just follow me."

He nodded and I found the car. Luckily it was open.

"Thanks for coming all this way out you didn't have to." I smiled at him got in the car.

Suddenly the car door was slammed shut with Jet and I inside.

"Um Jet what's going on?" I asked nervously.

He smirked and locked the doors.

Without a word he got on me, my back pressed against the seat. He kissed my neck and I tried to push him off of me, "Jet! You jerk get off of me!" I screamed as his hands found my wrist. He held them down and looked into my eyes, he was clearly high.

"You're such a tease with that body of yours Allison." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my back. His hands reached down to my jeans and he unbuttoned them quickly. Tears started to leak from my eyes as I was losing control of myself, I was so helpless. After he finally undid my jeans his hands went inside my pants, his fingers teased me from the outside of my panties.

"You're so ready for me Allison..." He sucked on my neck.

"Stop!" I screamed as I my legs thrashed around.

My breathing got heavier and suddenly the car alarm went off startling Jet.

The car door swung open and Austin stood there with anger written all over his face.

He grabbed Jet by his shirt and dragged him out his car.

My whole body was shaking and all I could do was draw my knees up and bury my head in them. I was so ashamed. I should have just stayed at the dorms like I was supposed to. After 15 minutes of hearing Austin punch and kick Jet in the driveway, he came back to me.

He climbed inside and put a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it away.

"Don't touch me." I snapped.

He grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eyes. I don't know what the hell happened but once our eyes met, the tears came out. All I've been doing is crying over all these stupid reckless boys who know nothing about me. He pulled me into a deep hug and soothed my hair trying to calm me down but I couldn't stop sobbing after all that.

"Please don't cry. He won't touch you ever again." He whispered.

I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

I have never wanted to stay in a spot for so long.

Austin's touch was the most comfort I've gotten all day...

Without another word he pulled me out of the car and picked me up bridal style carrying me towards the doors of the house. He kicked it open and the same loud heavy metal music was playing. "W-Where are we going?" I asked.

He stayed silent.

We went up the stairs through a hall and he kicked open a door.

He laid me down on a bed and pulled off my flats for me, "Austin you don't-"

"I want to." He finally said as he pulled the blankets over me.

"Thank you..." I said shyly as he went to cut off the lights. "Goodnight Austin."

Nodding, he turned off the lights, "Goodnight...Ally."

* * *

**A/N-So what do you guys think? Good Bad? Should I continue or not?:) Anyways please do favorite and review! You guys are amazing!:) Don't forget to PM if you have any questions! And make sure you're not a guest or I probably won't be able to answer it:( Soooooo yeah luv you guys!:) Byeee**

**-Taylor**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys soooo...I'm sorry that I haven't been updating on much of my stories. I have had a lot of family issues and I've been suddenly getting a lot of projects to do and on top of that exams and SOLs are coming up so I'm pretty busy with that crap. But anywhooo I hope you guys enjoy this little chappy, I will try to update more stories this week maybe KBTBB... ;) Soo yeah oh and I made an account on WATTPAD you guys! I already published one story it's called "The Angels Demon" sooooo yeah my username account is, MidnightLace15 so go check it out and read it! Make sure to follow!:) Thanks you guys byeeeee:)**

* * *

Bad Habits

Ally's POV

I tossed and turned in the strangely comfortable bed.

I was in complete euphoria. Everything about this bed was perfect, from the pillows to the sheets, even the fluffy blankets. I dove my hands under the pillows and let out a blissful sigh. I could totally get used to this...

"Wake up Amber."

I groaned slightly, pulling the covers over my head.

"Ten more minutes..." I moaned.

"We don't have ten more minutes, I have a house to clean and errands to run."

"What errands?" I retorted. Austin sighed, "That's it..." He suddenly pulled the covers off of my body exposing me to the cool air I desperately wanted to hide from. "What the heck was that for?" I yelled while sitting up. It seemed that the nice Austin from last night had disappeared...

"My bed, my room, _my _rules." He said while throwing the covers back on the bed.

I nodded. It _was _his room after all...

"First of all, my name is Allison. Not Amber, get it right." I got up off the bed and looked around for my shoes. I could feel Austin's stare on the back of my neck as I bent down to look under the bed. I couldn't wait to just get out of here and go back to the dorm with Kat, my half-normal roommate.

"Where are my shoes?" I asked impatiently.

Austin smirked at me, "I don't know...you tell me."

"Stop playing around Austin. I want to know where my shoes are so I can get back to the dorm and move on with my life." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, but he wasn't budging. "I'll tell you where your shoes are _if _you agree to go errand shopping with me."

My jaw dropped.

"You want me? To go errands with _you_? You have got to be kidding me..."

"I'm actually quite serious." He deadpanned.

I shook my head and walked towards the door, "No way am I going errand shopping with you."

"Well fine I guess you're just going to have to walk barefoot." His voice sang. I turned to face him and smiled, "I guess I am." I opened the door and walked down the stairs and out the house. If he thinks I'm going to go shopping with him, he's out of his mind.

The jerk who yelled at me and made me cry -for some bizarre reason- wants me to go shopping with him? He's insane if he thinks I'm going to be that generous to him after the way he's been treating me. He can't even get my name right half of the time!

I started to walk down the sidewalk and then I froze.

_I don't even know where the dorms are...damn it...well played Austin...well played..._

But I can find it on my own. I mean how hard is it to find just one dorm?

_20 minutes later..._

I have been walking around barefoot, on the sidewalk for more than 15 minutes and my feet are hurting. It looks like it's going to rain soon and my whole outfit will be drenched, plus I won't be able to find the dorm in time so I'll have nowhere to go and find shelter...

I don't even know where I am...

Suddenly a red car pulled up beside me.

The music was blaring as the brown headed boy pulled down his window.

"Hey babe...want to catch a ride with us?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking, I wasn't going to get in a car with a complete stranger. My parents had raised me to never _ever _think of doing that. The car rolled forward still following me.

"You know you shouldn't be walking around all alone, it's pretty dangerous for a girl like you." He snickered to his friends and pulled out a cigarette lighting it up quickly, "Come on babe, get in the car with us and we'll give you a ride home." He offered.

_Boys were so persistent these days..._

"I'd rather be left alone." I managed to say as calmly as I could.

"Come on babe get in-"

"I'm not your babe, so please just leave me alone." I snapped angrily. I walked away as fast as I could but then the car ignition gave out and the man stepped out of the car. I took in a deep breath and looked back to find that three of the boys were following me, I took off in a run trying to ignore the pain that my feet were giving me.

Tears started streaming down my eyes as I felt like my knees were going to give out from under me.

But I kept running fearing for my life.

Suddenly arms reached out and grabbed me and I screamed my loudest. Tears strolled down my face as a hand cupped around my mouth. I grabbed the arm of the person but their grip on me was too strong. I felt like I was slowly losing my life...

"Allison calm down it's just me..." A familiar voice whispered into my ear.

My body relaxed and I turned around to see that it was in fact Austin himself.

I bit my lip to hold in the tears that wanted to fall. Austin tipped my chin up to face him, "They gave you a quite a scare back there didn't they?" He asked softly. I nodded and sniffed. He wiped away my tears and pulled me in for a hug. My arms wrapped around his neck as I cried into his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"I...I thought they were going to-"

He straightened my hair and shushed me as quietly as he could.

"You don't have to be scared, I'll keep you safe from all the bad guys. They'll never lay a hand on you ever again. I promise." He whispered sincerely into my ear. "Y-You promise?" I asked.

"Yes I promise." He answered.

He pulled back and wiped some more of my tears.

"Now," He paused and held up my pair of shoes, "let's go out for awhile."

{Line Break}

Austin I were currently in the food court eating some Chick-Fil-A. {P.S. THE FOOD OF THE GREAT CHICKEN GODS}

"Hey, daffodil...speak to me." He insisted while prodding my shoulder with his finger. I took in a deep breath and looked at him, I didn't know what to say really. I just wanted to go home and I ended right where _he _wanted me.

Although he offered to buy me lunch and saved me from a gang of bad guys, I still just wanted to be alone in my room...with the doors locked and a big sign that says 'Please Do Not Disturb For the Next Five Years' written in big bold letters.

But of course he has to get his way...

"Daffodil..."

I glared at him.

If he wanted to get my attention he would have to say my name. _Correctly._

"Hello?" He asked while waving his hands in my face. I slammed my hand down on the table, "What do you want?" I snapped angrily. He looked at me in shock and smirked, "Someone's in a bad attitude..."

"Yeah." I deadpanned.

"Why?"

"I just want to go home." I propped my chin up on my hand and sipped on my coke.

Austin smiled and leaned in closer to me. "Are you... pouting with me?"

I nearly choked on my drink. "You? Think I am pouting?"

"Yeah missy, I think you are. I think you just want to go home and lock yourself in your room so you can cry into your girly little pillow." He exclaimed while propping his feet up onto an empty chair. "Well you're wrong."

He scooted his chair closer to mine.

"Am I?"

I scooted away. "Yes, now stay on your side of the table."

He scooted even closer. "Do you really want me to?" He asked.

"Are you implying that I do want you to close the distance between us?" I questioned. He nodded and I rolled my eyes while I sipped on my drink, "I didn't hear a no daffodil."

"Can you just take me home?"

He sighed and dumped the rest of his food in the trash. "Fine I'll take you home but we're going to the beach first to have some fun." He stated while shoving his wallet in his back pocket. I can't believe he was forcing me to go everywhere he wanted to go. Maybe I just wanted to go home and have my own fun; reading algebraic equations while sipping on a cup of cold mint tea.

I followed him out of the café and towards the parking lot.

"Hop on in." He exclaimed while opening the door to his car for me.

"I didn't know you had such manners." He stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same back before getting in and closing the door. I looked down as he got in the car and rived up the ignition. "Do we have to go to the beach?"

"Stop whining."

"Stop being a jerk." I retorted.

He backed out of the parking space and turned up the music. Music I didn't like.

"What kind of music is this?" I asked. We suddenly stopped at a red light, "It's _Bulletproof Love _by Pierce the Veil."

"Oh goody..." I replied sarcastically as he turned it up. "You've never heard of them?" He asked as we turned a corner. The beach soon came into view, tons of people were there, it looked like a concert was going on actually...

"Daffodil?" Austin asked pulling me away from my recent thoughts.

"Sorry, it just looks like a concert is going on down there..."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. There's always a music festival before the first day of college down here." We turned into the parking lot and I watched as girls were playing soccer and volleyball in the sand. I haven't been to the beach since my dad-

"You ready or what?" Austin had asked as he turned off the ignition and hopped out.

"Not really..." I muttered to myself quietly.

I opened the door and I was instantly hit with the sound of music vibrating through my chest. Austin came around with a bottle of sunscreen and two pairs of sunglasses.

"Here ya go." He handed me a pair and I took them.

"Thank you."

Austin shook his head and smiled, "No problem, let's just go have a good time. Maybe it'll get your mind off some things." He got some towels out of the back trunk and we took off towards the beach. I sighed as the hot sand snuck in between my toes making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"How long do these kind of festivals last!" I yelled over the music.

"Usually all day long until 11 at night." Austin replied just as loud. We found a spot in the sand and Austin laid down his towel down, "Don't worry I'll take you back to the dorms before you little bedtime." He teased while sitting down on his towel.

He tossed me one and I laid it out upon the sand.

I sat down on it and pulled on my shades.

"What do you think you're doing?" Austin asked.

"I'm relaxing. Didn't you want me to clear my mind?"

He scoffed, "Yeah but not like this. It's too noisy, what you need to do is go have some fun in the water."

I snorted unattractively, "That's where the sharks are and where the stinging jellyfish sting people." I laid my head down on the towel and took in a deep breath. Austin may have been able to get me to the beach but he sure as hell won't be able to get me into the water.

"Fine suit yourself." He answered.

He got up and took off his shirt that exposed his extremely hot looking six packs.

Thank goodness I was wearing shades because he would be able to see my wide eyes right now. I couldn't decide if I was awestruck because he gave up on getting me in the water or that his six pack was on point...

I sat up and took off my shades watching Austin slip off his converses and his socks.

I watched his biceps flex as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_Was I checking his body out...?!_

Something was seriously wrong with my eyes today...

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me all day or are you going to get in?" Austin asked snapping me out of my recent thoughts. I sighed realizing that I would get in the water one way or another. It was getting pretty hot anyways...

I got up and followed Austin into the water.

At first I let the water graze my feet, I hugged myself and looked down.

"I wasn't staring at you by the way." I added.

He looked back at me and smirked, "Yeah that's what they all say." He walked deeper and deeper into the water until it was leveled at his waist. I watched as he dove under water and came back up flipping his hair back.

"Why aren't you coming in? Can you not swim?"

I scoffed, of course I can swim... I'm not a baby.

I walked into the water until it was at my knees. I shivered at the coldness of the water and kept going on in until the water was leveled at my waist and I was in front of Austin.

"That wasn't hard now was it?" He teased.

I growled at him and he laughed. Suddenly I felt his hand grab mine leading me even farther out to sea. I didn't like going out this far into the ocean. If you drowned no one would be able to see you over the waves and due to the party going on right now, they wouldn't be able to hear you either.

"My mom used to take me down to this beach all the time when I was little." Austin suddenly spoke.

I held his hand tighter, a bit shocked that he wanted to talk about his mom...

Austin chuckled and shook his head, "Good times always go by so fast..."

His hands slid around my waist pulling us even closer to each other. There was a look of sadness in his eyes, something I could not wrap my mind around. Maybe he was missing his mom? Or that they don't talk to each other as much anymore...?

"My mother died in a car crash."

I looked at Austin as he hung his head low. "Austin I-"

"I don't understand why good people are always taken away from me." He snapped in anger.

"Austin it was an accident."

"By some stupid drunk driver? It turned out to be a bunch of teens that had just come back from a fucking party," he continued, "And you know what happened to them? They all lived. The crash only ended one persons life and that was my mothers."

I sighed and took Austin by his face. His eyes were glossy and I couldn't help but feel sad for him.

"Look at me." I demanded.

He looked at me with his sad-filled eyes.

"Everything will okay. Some things happen for reasons we know not of." He leaned his forehead against my own and drew in a deep breath. This was the most sentimental moment I've had with Austin. In fact, it was the first sentimental moment.

His breathing was ragged as he closed his eyes.

He suddenly pulled back and his lips came closer to my ear. His thumb came up to my bottom lip and gently grazed it. My breath hitched in surprise. I had never seen Austin act this way before. But then again I have only known him for two days now...

Suddenly he spoke quietly into my ear, "Is it bad... if I want to kiss you?"

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys sorry for the extremely late updates on almost ALL of my stories. I'm really falling behind with my studies and I have a lot of family issues going on right now so bare with me!:) Anyways hope you liked this chapter.. it wasn't really much, obviously it is not the best chapter I have made but it will satisfy you guys for now right? Okay good well anyways don't forget to FAVORITE AND REVIEW!:)**

**-Taylor:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Habits

**Previously on Bad Habits_..._**

(Ally's POV)

**_His breathing was ragged as he closed his eyes._**

**_He suddenly pulled back and his lips came closer to my ear. His thumb came up to my bottom lip and gently grazed it. My breath hitched in surprise. I had never seen Austin act this way before. But then again I have only known him for two days now..._**

**_Suddenly he spoke quietly into my ear, "Is it bad...if I want to kiss you?"_**

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin and I were currently collecting our things on the beach.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because no means no and I don't want to kiss you." I answered. I picked up my belongings and headed for the jeep. Ever since Austin asked me that stupid kissing question he's been nonstop asking for one.

"Just one little kiss it won't hurt anyone!" He begged.

"Why are you so desperate for a kiss? Go find some girl at the club to make out with." I said as I stuffed my belongings in the back seat. Austin opened the other side of the door and poured his items in too, "But I really want to make out with you instead."

I looked at him in disbelief and slammed the door shut.

I hopped in and started playing with my phone, I just wanted some peace and quiet.

"Just one?" He pleaded as he rived up the engine.

I angled my body to face him, "Austin, shut up and drive me back to the campus."

"Don't tell me to shut up!" He retorted, "You're the one who won't stop asking me for a damn kiss!"

"Well you're the one who keeps saying no to it! Why won't you just give in already?!" He yelled while turning a corner. I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms over my chest and slouched down in the seat. I wasn't going to take this bull crap tonight. For a moment I had thought that Austin was different, that he wanted to actually be nice to me by telling me his pain and heartache...

But no, he just wanted to butter me up for a freaking make out session!

He sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road, "Am I being obnoxious?"

"Very much." I bluntly said.

He leaned back, "I really don't like you sometimes."

"Good. Now can we go back to the campus?" I asked.

He pulled off the side of the road and turned the corner leading us to the campus.

A couple minutes later Austin and I pulled up at my dorm.

I sighed in relief, being with Austin was a bit painful and annoying.

"Thanks for the ride back." I said while hopping out.

"Whatever." He pulled out of the parking space and disappeared behind the next turn.

I walked up the stairs towards my dorm and opened my door, "Hey Kat I was just-"

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Kat making out -quite ferociously- with Jet.

"A-Ally!" She pushed Jet off of and fixed her clothes and wild hair.

I stepped back nervously, I wanted to scream or cry... or do both. What the hell was Jet doing here? And how come Kat is making out with the little pervert who tried to rape me in the backseat of a car!?

"Well isn't it little miss Allison..." Jet purred seductively.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes as my back hit the door, "S-Stay a-away from me."

Kat raised an eyebrow, "What's going on with you two?"

She looked at me for an answer but I couldn't give her one, I didn't know how to. I was so ashamed of myself that night and I still am. Because of him I will never enjoy another party or ever go to one again.

"Can he leave..." I whispered quietly.

Kat got up and came over to me, "Ally is everything alright?"

"I...I just want to get some sleep for school tomorrow that's all." I whispered.

She nodded and smiled, "Sorry Jet but I'm going to have to kick you out." Kat laughed while opening the door. He sighed and grabbed Kat pulling her in for another kiss. I stood there absolutely disgusted as he opened his eyes and stared at me.

I decided to look down not standing another minute of this torture.

"Okay I'll come by tomorrow see you then babe." He kissed her cheek and walked past me.

"I always get what I want...and I plan on getting you." He whispered into my ear before closing the door. I took in a deep breath and locked the doors quickly before heading for the bathroom.

Kat jumped on her bed, "Ahh... I am so in love with Jet."

I spat out my toothpaste and stuck my head out the doorway, "You're in love with who?"

She giggled, "With Jet silly! He's so wonderful and he said he loves me..."

I could already feel my heart breaking for Kat. I wanted to tell her what Jet did to me and how much of a jerk he really is but something inside me wanted to see her this way, to see her happy made me really happy. Even though I have only known Kat for a few days I can see that she is an honest and true friend that does not deserve to have her heartbroken...

And that is _exactly _why I have to tell her the truth!

"K-Kat there's something I need-"

"By the way," she interrupted, "where were you all day?" She asked.

"Oh..." I had to make up something quick. "I was just out exploring the campus."

She nodded and opened up a magazine, "Oh that's pretty cool I guess, tomorrow we should go to the Starbucks together and get some latte's or whatever they call it. It can be our tradition!" She enthused happily.

"What time do you have class?" She asked while pulling out her schedule.

I sat my toothbrush down on the counter and came over to sit on the end of Kat's bed.

"I'm starting my first class at 11:30, what about you?" I asked.

"I have mine at 11:50, which is really weird. But the class is kind of far away from Starbucks so a head start won't hurt at all." She pushed all the books off her bed and got up to go brush her teeth.

"Don't forget we're waking up at 11:15 on the dot!" She yelled while brushing her teeth.

I sighed and got in my own bed, "I won't!" I answered as I slipped under the covers.

I turned on my side and stared at the bland colored wall, I guess I will just have to tell Kat tomorrow during our morning latte's. The worst thing that can happen in this situation is Kat not believing me but I'm hoping that she will.

She seems like a trusting type of person...I could be wrong though.

_Tomorrow morning is when I'll tell her...definitely._

{Line Break}

"So then there I was skateboarding down a big ass hill with no helmet or knee pads..." Kat was recently rambling on about how she fell into a ditch while trying to skateboard down a big hill. We were sitting in Starbucks, I was sipping on a nice vanilla bean while Kat here ordered just a regular black coffee.

"...Then I fell into the ditch! It was awesome!" She exclaimed.

I sipped on my coffee and nodded while smiling, I was so distracted by the thought of telling Kat the truth. I mean today is the first day of our Starbucks tradition and I just might be the one to ruin the whole entire mood.

I suddenly felt a hand lay upon my own, "Hey Ally, are you okay? You seem out of it."

I smiled at her, we've only just begun our friendship and she can already read me like a book.

"I'm fine it's just I wanted to talk to you about something very important." I said, she squeezed my hand tightly and took a sip of her coffee. "Okay hit me, what did you want to say?"

I opened my mouth but words couldn't process as I took in the most devastating sight.

Austin, the devil himself, had just walked up to the counter to take his order.

"What's wrong...aye! Isn't that Austin?" She squinted her eyes and laughed, "Austin!"

He turned around and the small smile on his face was replaced with a scowl. A dark scowl I knew too well not to notice. He walked over to us after getting his order and sat next to Kat slowly putting his arm around her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Kat sipped on her drink, "Ally and I were just getting a morning drink that's all."

He looked at me suspiciously, "You all are weird, anyways," he got up from his seat, "I have somewhere to be so...I guess I'll be seeing you later Kat. Bye Angie." He spat before walking away.

I rolled my eyes at his stupid attitude.

If he was getting this worked up about some stupid kiss I definitely don't want to be there when a girl breaks up with him. But judging that he's a total douchebag and a player, it's probably him that will break up with the girl.

"Austin's a jerk sometimes but he can be a real sweetheart Ally." Her words pulled me out of my recent thoughts.

It reminded me of the beach yesterday, when Austin and I were in the water and he was spilling his feelings out one by one. I felt a deep connection with him like no other. For a moment I was feeling his pain and all I wanted to was pull him into a tight teddy bear hug.

I smiled at her and looked at the time, it was already 11:25.

"I have to go but I'll see you later okay?" I asked while grabbing my leather bag.

She nodded and gave me a quick hug.

"I'll just have to tell her the truth when we get back to the dorms." I said to myself.

{Line Break}

"Welcome to music theory!" Professor Laughlin spoke loudly.

I took my seat next to a girl with light brown cascading down her shoulders.

_I want hair like that..._

I laid my books on the floor and took in a deep breath.

Music is my life and I'm actually on my way to learning more about it. The sheer thought of graduating with my music degree makes me want to work harder than I ever have in my entire life. I'm going to prove to my mom that being a musician isn't just a waste of time and talent.

"Hi I'm Anna."

I looked over to see the brunette haired girl holding her hand out.

I smiled back and shook her hand, "I'm Allison, but you can call me Ally."

She took out her composition book and a pencil, "I heard Mr. Laughlin's class is easy but he'll throw out a lot of random pop quizzes." She said while staying intently focused on Mr. Laughlin's speech about music theory.

"You!" He suddenly shouted as he pointed at me.

"M-Me?" I stuttered. I hated being put on the spot like this.

He pulled his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Professor Laughlin, as he liked to be called, was very handsome for his age. He looked around the age of 26. His hair was cropped and he had square glasses which was really hot...

_Focus Allison!_

"What is music theory?"

"W-What is music theory...?" I questioned.

He leaned against his desk and took off his glasses, "I believe that is what I just asked you."

"Well...uh...m-music t-theory is-"

"Music theory is the study of practices and possibilities of music," I looked over to see Austin leaning against the door, "it generally derives from observation of how musicians and composers make music but includes hypothetical speculation."

I glared at him as he looked up at me with that childish grin of his.

I wanted to slap it right his handsome face!

"Ah... Mr. Moon, I'm surprised that you actually showed your face." Mr. Laughlin said.

Austin walked towards him, "I was busy."

"Busy? With what?" He asked.

"Things." And with that Austin came and took a seat next to me.

Mr. Laughlin cleared his throat and continued his lecture.

"I didn't need your help back there Austin." I snapped angrily.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Oh really? Because you looked like an idiot stuttering."

"I was not stuttering, I was hesitating." I retorted.

"Yeah...okay."

A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A

*Ring Ring*

The bell rung signaling the end of school for today.

Strangely, my classes ran smoothly today. Normally on the first day of school for me something would go horribly wrong but I think my luck has changed over the past few years. Plus, nothing can go wrong in my senior year!

As weird as the way this school works, I like it very much.

Suddenly I bumped into someone who knocked my books over, "I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head, "No it's fine don't worry about it." I said as I picked up my books.

"Wait a minute, is that you Ally?"

I looked up to see Anna, the girl from class earlier this morning, "Anna?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Nothing really. I'm just going back to my dorm so I can finish up homework, what about you?" I asked, as we began to walk together. "Same. For the first day of school they sure don't mind giving out a lot of homework."

"You're right about that, the teachers here are insanely serious and strict."

Anna laughed, "True, the teachers here are strict and some new ones are creepy."

"There are some odd teachers around here..."

She sighed and nodded, "Which way is your dorm?"

I pointed towards a tall building, "There."

"Sweet that's my dorm building too!" She exclaimed happily. We walked towards the dorm building and once we entered we took the stairs up to the second level. "You're on the second level too?"

"Yeah." She answered while taking her keys out of her front pocket.

"Hey Anna would you like to come to Starbucks with me and my roommate tomorrow morning?" I asked. I could see a blush spread her cheeks as she pulled me in for a tight hug, "I would love to!"

I laughed, "Cool, I'll come pick you up around 11:15 so be ready."

She nodded and gave me a quick hug before we departed.

Once I got to my dorm, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door.

"You're definitely not my kitty Kat."

My body froze.

"J-Jet what a-are you doing here?" I stuttered nervously.

He got up from Kat's bed and I took a step back, "Why so shy hun?" He started to walk closer to me. My body was shaking with fear as my back hit the wall. I should have told Kat about Jet last night...

He grabbed my hand and pulled my closer to him.

"J-Jet stop!" I yelled.

"I get what I want Allison." He snapped as he pushed me on the bed.

He got on top of me and I screamed, "Shut up!" He cupped my mouth as he ripped my shirt open.

_Stupid cheap shirt!_

My eyes widened in fear as he took his own shirt off, "I'm getting you one way or another."

His lips attacked my neck and I whimpered as I kicked my legs frantically.

Suddenly I heard the door open, Jet's body was pulled off of mine brutally.

"You son of a bitch!"

_Austin..._

I sat up to see Austin pushing Jet into the dressers. He grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the bed post which caused him to fall down from the hard impact, "I'll kill you for touching her again! I thought I told you to back off!" He screamed.

Austin's face was blood red with anger.

"Austin I-" He suddenly kicked Jet in the stomach and he kneed over in pain.

He grabbed Jet by the collar and pushed him out of the room, "And go to hell while you're at it!" He added before slamming the door shut. He came over to my side and cupped my face with his hands.

"Are you okay?"

_Be strong Ally... .cry. You're a strong woman..._

"I-I'm fine," I said with a laugh, "Just shaken up a bit!"

He looked at me as if he was searching for some sort of fear and sadness.

I immediately looked down, "Well, I have a lot of homework and-"

I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Austin. His hand laid on the back of my head as his chin laid on my shoulder. I felt my body stiffen and my eyes water. I didn't want to cry in front of Austin, he doesn't deserve to see me like this.

"Ally, you don't have to cry for me. You can cry for yourself." He whispered.

"Please cry...for me please..." He begged quietly.

That was enough to get the tears flowing.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! I've been working on it all weekend but anyways I'm out of school now and I'm sooo excited because now I can work on all my stories and update!:) Okay well enough rambling I love you guys and please put down your thoughts in a review!:)**

**-Taylor:)**


End file.
